fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
ToTT: Trek to the Edge (Ch. 3)
Chapter 3 July 16th X791. 1:23pm A battered and tattered Ezra, Sif and Hayden walked along a floruishing meadow carpeted by green grass made shiny with droplets of recent rains, as flowers layer the surface. Daisies, tulips, roses, name it. Hundreds of flowers made a ribbon of colour flowing with the wind. Hayden was like a happy puppy, running through the flowers with Sif, both of them clearly enjoying themselves. Ezra, however, was the gloomy raincloud that drowned the fields. His face still grumpy from the...rather rude awakening the group received that morning. He constantly goes over possible strategies for using such a violent method of quickening the group's pace towards Alakitacia. He took notice of Sif and Hayden. Their upbeat personalities that outnumbered his. He took in a deep breath and put his worries behind him as the group walked towards the port, still a dozen miles away. Meanwhile, elsewhere... "I'll be heading out then." Eugene said to his guildmates of Unchained Soul as he started putting some stuff into a portal box. Because their guildmate Sif had gone on a mission with her brother and friend, the rest of Unchained Soul decided to make sure that she was safe. Of course, they weren't overprotective or overdo it and they only went to check on her every once in a while just in case. However, once they found about the inn that she was in got totaled, they increased the frequency of their scouting missions to find out about the potential enemy. There were already a few times where Eugene had to fight some enemy scouts after leading them away from Sif's group. "Just be careful out there." Ren said while chewing on a snack. "I've been getting some strange readings out there. They seem familiar but I haven't been able to figure out what they mean yet." "Got it, I'll be careful." Eugene said in response as he got ready his combat suit the Black Dragon. It was then that a loud noise rang out through the guildhall, something unknown was coming in. -------------------------------------------------- Back with the Tiger Trio July 16th X791. 6:34pm Ezra took in a quick breath, and cupped one hand against the side of his mouth. "DINNER!!", he was forced to yell seeing as Hayden and Sif had went off somewhere to explore their temporary base: a cosy patch of flat land up on a cliff, with a thick layer of grass carpeting the ground, river flowing not ten feet from the tents and trees towering over their camp to provide shade. Ezra heard a noise that was getting louder. He became anxious, looking around him slowly until...he looked up. A screaming Hayden fell from the sky and straight into the river, drenching Ezra as he moved in front to save the food. Hayden popped out of the river soaking wet, his canine ears drooped down sideways before shaking himself dry like he were a real dog. He grumbled and rubbed his head, and looked up at a very angry, very frightening sight. Sif floated down beside him with a grumpy look. "I told you not to wriggle like that, you dummy! After last time I thought you'd learn it'd only make me drop you! Jeez... Eek!", Sif too froze where she was in fright at what she was seeing. Ezra glared at his sister and best friend in anger, his thick, potent red aura flowing around him, causing the ground to shudder somewhat. "I put almost three hours work into this dinner...", he said through gritted teeth, "AND YOU ALMOST RUIN IT WITH YOUR ANTICS!!", he roared as Sif and Hayden shrieked and clung to each other in fear as a massive bazooka appeared on Ezra's shoulder, making the pair scream louder. "Just sit and eat your..", he drifted off as he turned to face the sunset. Something clearly bothered him enough to distract his attention. Sif and Hayden know from experience...that is never good. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Back at Unchained Soul's base An eerie humming rattled around the guild building. The members all stood silent, waiting for something to happen. And that's just what happened. A Dokodemo Door forced its way open, letting a bright white light in. A small girl barely reaching above Eugene's waist jogged in weakly, tripping and falling on her face. She looked up at the members of Unchained Soul, and muttered two words as she started to cry. "Help us...", she squeaked as the Mages of the guild looked on in shock. ~ ~ ~ Chapter End ~ ~ ~ Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Chapters Category:Chapter Category:Main Storyline Category:Storyline